odstbrotherhoodfandomcom-20200213-history
GREG
Greg, UNSC Artificial Intelligence serial number CTN 0500-2, is a "smart" A.I. construct, or "Intelligent Agent". His Primary task is to assist in the operation of the UNSC Thunder Child. Biography Creation Greg was created using a flash cloned copy of Dr. Gregory Wilson's brain. Twenty flash cloned brains were created, but only one survived; the survivor was used to create Greg. The neural pathways of the cloned brain were scanned and copied through a process called Cognitive Impression Modeling. His first words were "All great things are simple, and many can be expressed in single words: freedom, justice, honor, duty, mercy, hope." a famous quote from Sir Winston Churchill for whom Dr Gregory Wilson has a fondness for. Greg seems to share some of his creator's memories, thoughts, opinions, and even values. This is proven in the fact that Dr. Gregory Wilson took part in the UNSC Thunder Child's construction and Greg now see's the ship as not only his responsibility to run but also to make sure no damage comes to it. Personality Greg has a witty and playful personality and a sense of cryptic humor. He has neither arrogance nor false modesty about is capabilities, and his statements about his abilities have an objective perspective that human beings typically cannot achieve, but he does get bored often and easily. In fact, it is said that seconds of inactivity for an A.I. is excruciating. He has genuine, not merely programmed, loyalty to humanity and the UNSC. He is most comfortable with Commander Cutter to the point of friendship. Greg can often joke even in the most critical of situation yet it never distracts him from the task at hand and talks about the UNSC Thunder Child as if the ship personally belongs to him often making remarks about the state of damage it recieves and even the colour of the paint work. Appearance As Greg is an A.I., he has no physical body. He can communicate through comm systems and project a holographic image of himself from appropriate projectors, such as Holotanks. His chosen avatar appears to be a Male human, roughly in his early twenties, with purplish/bluish skin, short purplish/bluish hair cut shorter at the back, and blue symbols scrolling down his body. Abilities Greg was designed to run all of the UNSC Thunder Child as well as to infiltrate Covenant Systems and ships to find weaknesses to exploit during battles. He is extrememely effective at the task as is even able to anticipate situations that the ships commander may have missed. He is also able to co-ordinate fire with other ship, station or planet bound AI's to increase the combat effectiveness of the Thunder Child's weapons. Greg can be transferred among various computer systems if required. He does however need a Data Crystal Chip to move in and out of various networks, including Spartan MJOLNIR armor. He is also tasked with being a Military Advisor and as sucg is very good at planning missions for the Thunder Childs various ground forces, including defensive and offensive strategies. Included in this duty is mission planning subroutines and knowledge of a wide variety of weapons and vehicles for specific functions as well as Ground, Sea and Combat Strategies. One of his other abilities is that he has the ability to control a variety of starships and stations and act as their AI. Greg however has only acted as the AI of the Thunder Child and not yet demonstrated his ability to control other ships or stations. Gallery Category:UNSC Navy Category:UNSC Thunder Child Personnel Category:UNSC AI